<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steele Taking the Fall by buzzedbee20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682086">Steele Taking the Fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzedbee20/pseuds/buzzedbee20'>buzzedbee20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Remington Steele (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ficlet, Fictober 2019, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzedbee20/pseuds/buzzedbee20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remington makes a small sacrifice to benefit the bigger picture.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Steele Taking the Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Once again, I don't own the crown jewel of MTM's 82-83 season, but I do own my love for them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was risky and they both knew it. </p><p>To be in a dead man’s house only hours after the deceased in question had been removed from the premises was foolhardy to say the least, and criminal to say the most. But Laura was adamant that there was an important clue to be found. So he followed along disapprovingly, knowing that if the roles were reversed, Laura would do the same. </p><p>Laura was in rare form, willing to go the extra mile even though the consequences could ruin them both. She had been like this on the Pitkin case, and on the Atomic Man case as well. Remington had quickly learned that when his partner was this determined, it was best to follow her lead, lest he get overwhelmed by the tide of her ridiculous energy. </p><p>But he wasn’t conceding without some form of explanation.</p><p>“What exactly is it we’re looking for, again?” He asked disinterestedly, while keeping an eye out for potential hazards. His argument that the killer could come back had fallen on deaf ears, so he had the agency’s gun in his waistband, just for safety. What Laura didn’t know could save her. </p><p>“I think the killer was someone he knew. He was hiding something here, and they came to get it.” Laura slid from room to room, her cat burglar outfit causing his thoughts to stray from the case. </p><p>Maybe this would be like the Pitkin case, he thought as he followed her into the bedroom. Perhaps they could both get what they want. Laura would get her break in the case and he could get in some necking. </p><p>Good thing Mildred wasn’t here to spoil the fun.</p><p>Laura instantly spooked at the sound of the door. She would have panicked entirely if given the chance, but time was short. He had mere seconds to pull this off or they would both be in more trouble than could be managed with a flower basket and well worded card.</p><p>“Police, who’s in here!” </p><p>Moving fast, Steele pulled Laura up from the table she had been under and swiftly shoved her into the closet. </p><p>“No, no-” she tried to stop him, but Steele quickly put his finger to her lips. There was always the chance of this going badly. </p><p>“I’m doing this for you,” he whispered. </p><p>As an afterthought, he gave her a quick peck; to calm his nerves, and hopefully hers. He’d already decided if one of them had to go to jail, it would be him. She’d wait until the lights faded, slip out, race back to where they’d parked the Rabbit. After that it was just a call to Mildred and the bank. He’d be out before anyone had time to worry. </p><p>Knowing Laura, she’d also find the clue she was looking for before leaving. No sense in going to jail for nothing, though he could only hope that this wouldn’t mar his record any. A quick call to Jarvis would most likely smooth it over. He was the head of detectives now, and the Remington Steele Agency had helped him tie more than one case up in a neat bow, and probably this one too. Yes, everything would be fine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Totally wrote this for fictober, prompt #29- "I'm doing this for you"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>